Pokemon Adventure
by Zan4000
Summary: Join Conner and his Makuhita, Jet, as they go through Hoenn. Will they make it to the Pokemon League? Who will they meet along the way? Guess you'll have to read to find out!
1. A New Beginning!

**Hi everyone that loves Pokémon or just wandered around Fanfiction for a new story! I have decided to try out a Pokémon story and stand up for my favorite Pokémon that no one even recognizes more then just a background Pokémon! Makuhita! I am officially the first person to ever write a story where Makuhita is the main Pokémon of the group. Now with that monologue about my favorite Pokémon is out of the way, it's time to start the story!**

**Also I have two quick notes I'd like to say.**

**1: This will be in the Hoenn Region**

**2: Pokémon from all known regions will be spread throughout Hoenn.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon!**

**/**

_Finally, I'm going to get my first Pokémon! I just can't wait! I've studied up on Pokémon since mom told me that I was going to Prof. Birch's to get my first Pokémon! I never thought I was gonna turn 10! Exciting thing is, I have no idea what Pokémon I'm getting! Mom called in a favor and had Birch get a certain Pokémon for me to have! What could it be?! Theres Onix, Gastly, Shinx, a cliff, Pikach- wait a Cli- AHHHH!._

As soon as he landed on the ground he felt that it wasnt really that hard of a landing. When he opened his eyes he was face to face with some black-haired girl who looked both injured and angry. He quickly got off her and started sprinting the rest of the way, the girl yelling after him. He yelled an apology an kept running, easily losing her as he got to the lab.

He stopped at the door and took in a breath, exhausted from running as fast as he could to get here. Then when he caught his breath he smiled and walked over to the Prof. Main room, which the Lab hands pointed the way to.

Prof. Birch smiled as he recognized the boy that came in. "Ah Conner, there you are! Your a little late though aren't you?"

He nodded. "Yeah, sorry. I fell off this cliff and ran into this girl, but I eventually made it!" Birch was shocked that so much happpened to him in one day.

"Are, are you okay? Falling off a cliff is no picnic in the park." Conner shook his head and kept the smile, showing he was fine. Birch went ahead and changed the subject, knowing Conner was anxious to get his Pokemon.

"Well anyway, now that your here I can tell your ready to get your Pokemon. Now I don't usually do this, but your mother convinced me to do this special for you. She picked out the Pokemon and sent it here so you could start your journey off on the right foot." Conner silently nodded at this, already knowing this much.

Prof. Birch decided to stop stalling and let Conner see his new Pokemon. "Well, how about you call out your new partner?"

Conner's face lit up as he ran over to where the lone Pokeball was. When he picked it up he turned back to Birch "Is it small enough to fit in here?" Birch nodded and then Conner wasted no time trowing the pokeball out.

Then from inside the Pokeball was a yellowish small but plump Pokemon that was happy to be out of its Pokeball. It exclamed its name from happiness, saying, "Makuhita!"

Conner stood there in awe, happy that his mom knew exactly what he wanted. "A Makuhita?! This is amazing!"

Prof. Birch laughed at Conner's expression of the Makuhita, but calmed down when he knew there was one other thing. "There's something else Coner. This Makuhita is special. Its parents are most likely a Hariyama and a Hitmonchan, so this certain Makuhita knows Bullet Punch."

Conner smiled at his new partner. "Well that just makes him cooler! Hey Makuhita, bro-fist?" He held out hisfist to Makuhita, who looked a it. Then Makuhita thought he knew what it was and punched it as hard as he could, though not using Bullet Punch or anything. It still hurt Conner though.

"OW! Man, you learn fast!" Thats when he thought of something. "Wait, fast... You know Bullet Punch, your a quick learner... You know what, I think I have a name for you. What do you think of Jet?'

Makuhita then cheered at the new name, obviously happy with it. Conner then smiled and turned to Prof. Birch. "Thank you Proffessor."

Birch simply waved him down. "Please, you can just call me Birch. Now I know your anxious to get out there an begin your journey, but theres somethings I need to go over with you."

Conner and Jet then listened as Birch talked about the Pokedex, how to catch Pokemon, basic stuff like that. Conner already knew and spaced out a little at some of it. When it was almost over Birch pulled out a small backpack that looked like it could fit Jet. Confused, he listened to this part.

"Now this is a little different then what I tell most trainers. You see, Makuhita are known to train harshly. With this, Jet may carry wieghts as you travel so that way you don't have to stop so much for long amounts of training." Jet got up and ran over to the pack and inspected it, happy with the idea.

"Well thats everything. Don't want to keep you from your journey anymore then I already am." Conner nodded then looked at Jet.

"You ready to head out Jet?" Jet nodded and put his mini backpack on, liking it already. "Alright, well bye Birch, and thanks for everything." Conner and Jet started to head out, saying bye to all the Lab hands that he met earlier.

As soon as they both got outside Conner looked to Jet. "Well, lets get going. We have a long way to go." When he turned around he was face to face with the same black-haired girl as earlier. "Going somewhere?" She was MAD from earlier because of him just landing on her and runnin off without explaining himself.

**/**

**Well there you have it, the first chapter. Tell me what you think. What Pokemon do you think Conner will catch next? Who is the girl? Well I make the next chapter longer? Review!**


	2. Wendy and the Slowpoke Paperweight!

**Sup guys! Don't really have much to say so I think I'll get right to the story. Conner! Disclaimer! Now!**

**Conner: *sighs* Zan doesn't own Pokemon. There, now that I'm done humilitating myself by doing your job can I have my 50 bucks?**

**Hm, let me think about that... Nope. But you will get a new friend. Now before Conner says anything else to bother me about oney, lets get this started!**

**/**

**Last time:**

**As soon as they both got outside Conner looked to Jet. "Well, lets get going. We have a long way to go." When he turned around he was face to face with the same black-haired girl as earlier. "Going somewhere?" She was MAD from earlier because of him just landing on her and runnin off without explaining himself.**

**/**

"AHH!" Conner fell back in surprise as the girl from earlier was just right behind him and in his face. "Why do you keep followin me?!"

She frowned and just stared down at him, not even bothering to say sorry or anything for scaring him. "Well your the one that fell out of no where nd landed on me!"

Conner got up, shacking the dirt off of him. "Sorry that I fell off a cliff and landed on you by ACCIDENT! I'm fine by the way thanks for asking!" While they were arguing, Jet felt kinda akward just standing there watching them argue. He looked around for something else to pass the time then got an idea and walked off a few feet away from them.

"What about me! You know, the one that you landed on along with my bag!" She showed him her traveling bag which had some kind of glass moving around in it. "Dp you know whats in here?!"

Conner couldn't hear what she said because his ears were still ringing from her yelling at him._ Probably her sanity, _Conner thought. "Its just a bag, whats wrong with it?" The girl said nothing as she dumped out the glass onto the ground. Conner frowned, knowing that it was his fualt.

"That was my grandmother's paperweight. It is part of a very rare set of slowpoke collection and it was the very last one she needed. Do you know, how much that cost and how hard it was to find that?" She started forming tears, knowing that all the effort she put into getting her grandmother something so special was ruined.

Conner was speechless as he looked at the pile of destroyed glass, then back to her. "Look... I'm really sorry. I'll try to pay you back..."

She was still mad. "HOW?! The only place that makes these anymore is a little shop in Ever Grande City! How are you gonna get there, and have enough money to buy it?!"

Conner thought for a second. _Crap, it is all my fualt. And it just isn't right to run. Honestly its like kicking a lilipup... twice! I have to pay her back, but the only way I'm getting enough money is to win the Hoenn League in Ever Grande- Wait, thats it! _"Its easy! AllI gotta do is win the Hoenn League which is already in Ever Grande City, then just buy it for you then!" She closed her eyes in thought, then looked at him a few seconds later with a frown.

"Yeah right! There is no way in Groudon's World that you'll be able to beat the Hoenn League! You don't even have a Pokemon!" Conner smirked.

"Thats where your wrong! See, he's right he-." Conner turned to point to where Jet was and saw that he was gone. Luckily, Jet was just over by a close-by garden, picking up heavy looking rocks and loading it into his backpack. "Jet, what are you doing?"

Upon hearing his name, Jet turnd and saw Conner and the girl had finished yelling at each other. He put on his backpack, having a slight problem doing so, and came over. The girl Awwed at it then pinched its cheecks. "AWW! Its so cute! I've never met this pudgy little guy before!" Jet frowned and pushed the girl off of him, his cheecks red from his blood flowing back into his cheecks and the embarressment that just happened.

"He is a Makuhita, and I named him Jet. Hes my new partner." Jet rubbed his cheecks and looked at the glass that was on the ground, wondering what happened. "Oh, uh, Jet... I apperently owe... erm... What was your name again?" The girl looked at him and realised she never told them her name.

"Oh, yeah I never didd tell you my name. It's Wendy. What about you?" Conner rubbed the back of his head.

"It's Conner." Wendy nodded, understanding. "Well we better get going then. The sooner you get those badges, the sooner you can enter the league and try to repay me." Conner smiled at her.

"You mean you actually think I have a chance to win the league?!" Wendy tried her best not to laugh in fron of him.

"Pfft, as if. But if your able to at least get the badges then you have a free trip to get to Ever Grande City. Then we can try and get some money to pay for it then." After she said that the sun reached about noon. Wendy sighed then turned toward the route that lead to Oldale. "Come on. We should get going before it hits night."

Conner and Jet stayed right there, not followin her. "What makes you think were taking you with us?" Wendy stopped and turned around, glaring at them. Then she walked right back up in Conner's face, mad. Jet sighed, knowing that there was going to be another arguement.

"Because, I'm not letting you out of my sight till I get a new Slowpoke paperweight." Conner flinched at his stupidity, calling himself an idiot when they were talking about this not five minutes ago.

"Oh right. Welll lets go I guess. I think its a two day walk to Oldale. Come on Jet." He and Jet started walking as Wendy sighed to herself, wondering how this was going to work. Still she kept to her word an followed them, not letting them leave her sight until she got her paperweight back.

**/**

**Well there you have it the second chapter. Now that we have a second trainer in the group, who do you thinks going to be the third?**

**P.S.: I have a few challenges and questions for you guys.**

** 1: Who will be the third trainer to go with them. Hint: Its someone from the show.**

** 2: Who is Wendy's Pokemon? Remember, it can be any pokemon out there, as long as it isn't Legendary or from the new generation thats comin soon.**

** 3: What Pokemon will they encounter there?**

**These three things can be affected by your reviews, so REVIEW!**


	3. Pidgey camp!

**Sup everyone! Well so far I've gotten more views then I thought a story with a Makuhita would get and I'm shocked. With the fact that nearly NO Pokemon stories even acknowledge Makuhita's I've already gotten people reading this story! Anyway, with the intro out of the way, lets get this started! Wendy! Disclaimer!**

**Wendy: Why do I have to do it again?**

**Because you were the latest character to come into the story an its the entrance fee! Now do it or the last Slowpoke Paperweight thing on earth gets it!**

**Wendy: Okay, okay! Zan doesn't own anything Pokemon! There, now can you put that down?!**

**Okay, fine. Buzzkill. *Shatter* Uh... oops... Hurry someone, start the story!**

**/**

Within twenty minutes of traveling, Wendy was going off saying that every Pokemon they saw was, OH SO CUTE! At this point, Conner felt that she was doing this on purpose for breaking that stupid Slowpoke gift for her grandma. He was about ready to just pry his ears off and chuck them into the forest.

"Dawwwww, look at that Shinx! Isn't it just the cutest thing ever?! Conner, you have to see it, its so CUTE!" Conner moaned in misery. Only twenty minutes and she was acting like the biggest Pokemon fan-girl on the face of the Earth.

"Oh, and that Pidgey! Its wings are so feathery and beautiful! Don't you just want to-" Conner eventually lost it and looked at Jet. "That is it! Come on Jet, run!" He and Jet ran off, trying to get as far away from Wendy as possible.

"Conner, where are you going! Err, Beautifly, use string shot to stop Conner!" Wendy sent out her beautifly, who immediatly used String shot on Conner's feet, tripping him and knocking down Jet in the process. Wendy alked over with her Beautifly perched on her head, 'tsk' ing Conner. "Conner, Conner, Conner. You can't just run away! You still need to pay me back!"

Conner growled and ripped the string from his shoes and stood up, glaring at her. "Okay, I've tried to live with you stalking me while yelling 'Its so Cute!' at EVERY Pokemon we see! At this point, I don't care if I broke ALL of your grandmother's prized paperweights, I am not going to listen to you squel your head off every ten seconds!"

Wendy simply smirked as she returned her Beautifly, not at all fazed by Conner's outburst. "Well guess you'll have to live with it until you pay me back."

Conner frowned, but knew that it was wrong to just run for it, even though he couldn't stand her 'aww'ing for the rest of the journey. He stood up and looked at her. "Can you at least learn to keep quiet? I don't really care if you say every pokemon we see is cute, but could you just do it a little quieter?"

Wendy looked at the ground after he asked, embaressed that she called every pokemon cute way to much, but nodded anyway. She honestly couldn't help calling every Pokemon cute, because she was very easily impressed by them. "Good. Thank you." After that all sorted out they continued on there way.

To pass the time and kill the silence, Conner decided to ask her a few questions. "So is that Beautifly the only Pokemon you have?" Wendy looked at him, and smiled.

"Well so far. I'm trying to get a good enough team so I can take on the Pokemon League myself." Conner rose an eyebrow, confused at that last part.

"Really? With how much you love how Pokemon look, I'm surprised that your not into contests." Wendy just shrugged.

"I can see how you would think that, but thing is, I don't like it when people just have there pokemon show off just to be the center of attention. They always seem to want fame and glory with there pokemon and nothing else. I'm competing in the Pokemon League so I can bond with my Pokemon, while we become stronger. It also makes people and there Pokemon seem more independent."

Conner and Jet nodded, listening to the whole story. Sadly, as they were walking, they were caught up in the explanation so much they wandered into the forest and away from road path. They soon stopped and realized that they were lost. "Um, Wendy? Where'd the road go?"

"How should I know? I was following you." They all looked around and eventually gave up looking for the road and choose to keep going forward until they found a small shack. On the top was a pedestal that had an indent in it. Except the thing that was supposed to be in the indent (try saying that 5 times fast) was missing.

"Hey Conner, see that thing up there?" She pointed to the pedestal in question and Conner and Jet both looked up, seeing it.

"Yeah. Looks like there's something missing from it." He then looked around and saw that there were a lot of bird perches everywhere. And on one was a lone Pidgey with his head turned to the side, looking straight at them. Wendy 'EEEKKK'ed at it, compleatly overcome by its cuteness.

"Conner, look at the Pidgey! It's so cute with its head quirked to the side!" Conner looked over and saw it. As they looked at it, it turned its head to the other side, making Wendy aww. Conner then noticed something from earlier.

"Wait, that's the same Pidgey from earlier!" Conner was able to tell because as Wendy was babbling on about how cute it was, the Pidgey flew over them and Conner saw it had a dark brown feather on its under wing where there were usually only light brown feathers. It wasn't known to happen, and it obviously wasn't a shiny Pokemon, but it was still different none the less.

"Wonder if this is where it lives." The Pidgey then opened up its wings in an attempt to scare them off, but it only made Wendy aww some more and Conner to look at it confused. When it realized it wasn't going to work he went to his back-up plan. It said its name as loud as it could. Seconds later a giant sand cloud started forming around the whole opening, causing Conner, Wendy, and Jet to cover there eyes as they were blinded from the sand-attack.

As soon as the sand died down, they all coughed and fanned away the sand. When they looked, they were surrounded by Pidgey and Pigeotto, who were perched on all the bird perches and the cabin. At the very top part of the cabin, on top of the unfinished pedastal, was a Golden feathered Pidgeot.

Conner gulped at the sight, as scared as Jet and Wendy. "Um... why are all these Pidgey, Pidgeotto, and a Shiny Pigeot staring at us?"

Wendy was to scared to say much of anything other then, "I don't know..."

Just as Wendy finished her sentence, the Giant Pidgeot that was looming above them said its name menacingly, making them stare up at it. They were trapped and at the mercy of the flock.

**/**

**Cliffhanger! How's this going to end?! What's with the pedastal?! Why is this mysterious cabin in the middle of the woods?! All these questions answered and more, next chapter!**

**Question of the chapter: What color is a regular Pidgeot? First one to get it right will get a reward!**


End file.
